La Journée du Lutin
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS AVENTURES] Grunlek est appelé en urgence à l'entrée de Fort d'Acier. La raison ? Un étrange lutin contamine peu à peu le royaume et force les nains à chanter des chansons païennes. En tant que roi, c'est à lui de régler la situation.


_Bonjour ! Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qu'il se passerait si un lutin qui chante arrivait dans le Cratère ? Eh bah. Voilà, vous avez votre réponse. Désolée d'avance pour le traumatisme._

 _N'hésitez pas à écouter la chanson pour vous rendre compte de ce que c'est. C'est « La chanson de Plop », elle est trouvable sur YouTube._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes écrits sans autorisation est interdite. « La chanson de Plop » n'est pas ma propriété et appartient à Johan VanDen Eede.

 **LA JOURNÉE DU LUTIN**

Caché derrière des buissons, Grunlek von Krayn observait impuissant le mal se répandre dans sa citadelle. Il devait trouver de l'aide, la situation menaçait de devenir désespérée.

Tout avait commencé deux jours plus tôt. Alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à rédiger des documents officiels, les gardes royaux étaient venus le chercher pour le prévenir de la trouvaille d'un individu étrange, aux abords de la montagne. Son cas avait particulièrement alerté les autorités, et pour cause : personne n'avait réussi à le ramener. Les nains, à son contact, se mettaient à chanter des chansons païennes et toutes les unités envoyées avaient été contaminées.

Perplexe, le roi crut d'abord à une diversion de Thagor pour fouiner dans son bureau. Son concurrent était beaucoup trop présent dans le palais ces derniers jours et il s'agissait d'une menace à prendre en compte. Cependant, le ton sérieux des gardes, visiblement désespérés, finit par le convaincre.

Grunlek les accompagna à la sortie de Fort d'Acier. Il y trouva Eden, assise devant une des statues, qui lui lança un regard plein de désarroi et d'incompréhension devant la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Même le monarque eut du mal à le croire.

Des gardes en armures sautillaient joyeusement autour d'un individu étranger, un peu émêché, et chantaient à tue tête, avec lui, une chanson qui ne tarderait pas à être bannie du royaume :

"C'est moi, le Lutin Plop, avec tous mes amis ! Chacun son champignon, on s'assoit et on rit !"

Gargrim, une fleur sur la tête, se jeta alors au centre du cercle, en entraînant un nain en armure de plates.

"Moi Pipolette, je ne me tais jamais.

\- Et moi, mon nom c'est Dordebou ! Je dors toute la journée ! répondit joyeusement son collègue."

Bouche bée, Grunlek se tourna vers les gardes royaux. Les lâches, cachés derrière lui, le dévisageaient avec inquiétude, le suppliant de faire quelque chose du regard. Derrière eux, un troisième nain entra en scène. Thagor Barbe-Froid s'accrocha à Gargrim et commença à l'entraîner dans une danse pathétique en poursuivant la chanson :

"Je m'appelle Bric, et je suis bricoleur ! Je travaille vite, mais si tu veux, j'le fais avec lenteur !"

Eden poussa un couinement de peur et se plaça entre les jambes de son propriétaire, mal à l'aise. Grunlek s'avança vers la foule, d'un pas non-assuré. Ce grabuge devait cesser, la montagne serait bientôt la risée de toute la région. Il poussa deux nains avec son bras mécanique et se dirigea vers l'étranger.

Il paraissait âgé mais portait un costume multicolore, avec un bonnet à deux oreilles, au bout desquelles des clochettes se balançaient à se mouvements de tête. Il secouait son arrière-train en rythme, juste devant le nouveau roi qui se redressa et toussa légèrement, pour attirer son attention.

"Bonjour, commença t-il. Je suis Grunlek Von Krayn et…

\- J'aime les biscuits Plop, j'en prépare tous les jours ! A celui qui en veut, j'en propose toujours !

\- Oui, d'accord. Mais…"

Gargrim l'interrompit. Il lui saisit les deux mains et le fit virevolter.

"Moi j'aime danser, et aussi la musique !

\- J'aime faire des blagues à mes copains. J'en ris, c'est fantastique, poursuivit son compagnon de danse.

\- Gar… Gargrim ? appela Grunlek."

Face au manque de réactivité, il se recula. Thagor bondit alors sur son dos et manqua de le faire tomber.

"Sous mon bonnet, au moins je suis au sec ! Mais quand j'ai peur, mes deux oreilles se relèvent aussi sec !

\- On fera la fête, ce sera merveilleux ! reprit l'étranger. Car Plop sera aux platines et des Platines c'est le Dieu !"

Grunlek repoussa le mage-nain et épousseta ses vêtements.

"Suffit ! Déclinez votre identité !"

L'étranger se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

"C'est moi, le Lutin Plop, avec tous mes amis ! Chacun son champignon, on s'assoit et on rit !

\- Non, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je…"

Complètement dépassé, il se tourna vers les gardes restants… Il n'y en avait plus. Ils chantaient avec les autres. Main dans la main, ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la ville. Grunlek réalisa soudainement l'urgence de la situation et courut bloquer les portes, Eden à sa suite, la queue entre les pattes, traumatisée.

"Vous ne passerez pas ! cria le roi. Gardes ! Fermez les portes !

\- J'aime les biscuits Plop, lui répondit une voix sur les remparts. J'en prépare tous les jours ! A celui qui en veut, j'en propose toujours !"

La chanson s'élevait déjà dans les rues de la ville, de plus en plus fort. Grunlek choisit la sécurité. Il se replia dans les buissons et serra sa louve contre lui. Ils regardèrent le cortège passer, abasourdis. La situation lui échappait totalement.

"Grunlek ! hurla une voix. Grunlek !"

Quand il se tourna, un grand portail venait de s'ouvrir. Balthazar en sortit, dans un état lamentable : cheveux en bataille, une barbe de trois jours, la robe lacérée. Il rampa jusque lui et referma le portail, essoufflé, alors que des mages apparaissaient à l'entrée, en chantant :

"C'est moi, le Lutin Plop, avec tous mes amis ! Chacun son champignon, on s'assoit et on rit !"

Une fois la faille refermée, Grunlek, interloqué, se tourna vers lui.

"Bob, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… En fait… C'est pas moi, je te le jures. J'ai réussi à invoquer Icy, et donc j'ai ouvert un portail dans le monde d'où elle venait pour… Enfin, voilà. Sauf qu'il y a un lutin qui en est sorti ! Je l'avais sous surveillance, je te jure ! Sauf que les mages sont devenus dingues et…"

Une tête passa dans le buisson, celle de Gargrim, en l'occurence, toujours avec sa fleur sur la tête :

"Sous mon bonnet, au moins je suis au sec ! Mais quand j'ai peur, mes deux oreilles se relèvent aussi sec !"

Grunlek lui donna un coup de poing par réflexe, le guerrier s'écroula au sol.

"Tu disais ? reprit Grunlek.

\- Oui, euh, lâcha le mage. J'ai voulu récupérer Théo pour nous aider mais… Attends, regarde plus tôt."

Le mage lui tendit un petit miroir. Dans la vision qu'il s'afficha brièvement, il put apercevoir Théo de Silverberg, dans un costume de courtisane, en train de chanter la chanson maudite à tue-tête avec Victoria, sa cadette.

"Pourquoi on n'est pas affecté ? demanda Grunlek.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. A l'Académie, c'est la même chose ! Plusieurs personnes ne sont pas touchées.

\- Et si tu renvoies le lutin dans son monde ?

\- T'as essayé de lui parler ?

\- Oui.

\- Il t'a répondu ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je le maintiens au sol et t'ouvre le portail ?

\- On fait ça."

Grunlek se redressa. Le lutin continuait de chanter à tue-tête, main dans la main avec Thagor. Le monarque poussa un cri de guerre et se jeta sur l'envahisseur, le faisant rouler dans la boue.

"Calme-toi, lutin, tu vas rentrer chez toi et…

\- C'est moi, le Lutin Plop, avec tous mes amis ! Chacun son champignon, on s'assoit et on rit !

\- Oui, j'avais compris ! Bob, dépêche-toi !

\- J'aime les biscuits Plop, j'en prépare tous les jours ! A celui qui en veut, j'en propose toujours !

\- J'y travaille, cria le mage. Occupe-le !

\- On fera la fête, ce sera merveilleux ! Car Plop sera aux platines et des Platines c'est le Dieu !"

Eden grogna vers l'inconnu, qui la toucha. La louve parut perplexe un instant.

"Eden ? appela Grunlek, inquiet."

La louve ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle sautilla joyeusement au loin en aboyant des choses qui ressemblaient vaguement à la chanson.

"J'ai ! cria Balthazar. Lâche-tout et recule-loin !"

Grunlek s'exécuta. Il bondit sur le côté, un rayon bleu entoura le lutin qui disparut soudainement. Un malaise tomba sur l'assemblée de nains. Tous s'étaient arrêtés et s'observaient mutuellement, perdus et consternés. Le mage poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Bon, écoute-moi, Grunlek."

Le nain se tourna vers le mage, curieux.

"L'effet secondaire, c'est que pendant au moins deux jours, je risque de "devenir" le lutin. Je veux que tu m'enfermes avant que… que…

\- Bob ? Bob ?! Tu m'entends ?

\- C'est moi, le Lutin Plop, avec tous mes amis ! Chacun son champignon, on s'assoit et on rit !"

Deux jours. Qu'est-ce que c'était que deux jours ? Grunlek secoua la tête et l'entraîna par la main vers Fort d'Acier.

Le jour du lutin devint une fête très prisée de la montagne, et, chaque année, des centaines de visiteurs viennent vider leurs bourses dans la capitale des nains. Un mal pour un bien !


End file.
